The Thunder Rolls
by Tempaetherium
Summary: A song fic using The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks, post STD, explanation inside, Ido not own Kp or the Thunder Rolls


The Thunder Rolls 

Disclaimer – I do not own Kp or Garth Brooks Song " The thunder Rolls"

I.

3:30 am read the clock on the dashboard As Ron Stoppable looked at it. It had been five years since he and Kim first kissed on the dance floor of their Junior Prom. Their relationship had been bumpy at first as moving from best friend to boyfriend and girlfriend is not that easy but they had weathered through it. With Kim's motivation and Ron's practised procrastination skills He passed their Junior and Senior year's final exams with an A average.

When they both when to MCC Ron went into Business Management and Cooking, while Kim went into Medical Research. In their Junior year in Collage Ron proposed to Kim and she had accepted. When they graduated from Collage Ron had applied for a job at Bueno Nacho and had been given the job of area management, and Kim had gotten a part time job at her father's lab in the Middleton Space Centre.

It had been tough living on their own at fist but they got through it. They had a house in the area where their parent's houses were. He had been at his office working overtime filling out some paper work. When he had finished, he closed up shop, got in to his truck and headed back towards Middleton.

Ron thought tiredly " _I feel like I am going to fall asleep_, _maybe listening to some music will help me wake up._" Just as he reached for the knob of the trucks radio he heard something.

" _I wonder what that is? _" thought Ron then he heard it a cracking, shuddering rumble, THUNDER

Then his hand turned on the radionot quite being aware of what he had just heard and this filtered through the radios speakers.

"_Three thirty in the morning_

_Not a soul insight_

_The city's lookin' like a ghost town_

_On a moonless summer night_

_Raindrops on the windshield_

_There's a storm moving in_

_He's headin' back from somewhere_

_That he never should have been_

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls_"

II.

Kim was pacing by the telephone of their house on Middleton Ave. wondering, "_Where are you Ron?_ ". It was 3:30 in the morning and he was not home yet, he had said he was going to be at the office working overtime, yet she never thought he would be working this late at night.

"_He would have phoned by now if he was going to stay out this late,"_ she thought trying to reassure herself.

" _Maybe I should just listen to some music to calm my nerves_," she thought and reached for the knob of their all surround sound stereo/ radio, but then she heard a noise. She paused for a second trying to hear it again. Then she heard it a crackling, booming sound like that of rolling barrels. THUNDER.

Then not realizing it she turned the knob on the radio turning it on and this flowed through the speakers of the radio

"_Every light is burnin'_

_In a house across town_

_She's pacin' by the telephone_

_In her faded flannel gown_

_Askin' for miracle_

_Hopin' she's not right_

_Prayin' it's the weather_

_That's kept him out all night_

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls"_

III.

Ron was putting his foot on the accelerator now. He had just realized he had heard thunder and that it and the storm were upon him. Rain and hail were pounding like drums on the windshield. Then he saw it like a tear opening up in the sky a jagged bit of lightening tore through the rain and hail and struck a rock by the road side tearing it apart like a bit a paper being cut by scissors. Then another jagged strip of lightning came though the sleet and rain and hit the road where he was driving and Ron barely missed it by swerving around where it had hit. Then pushing his truck to it limits and going into the city limits his ears, through the sound of the hail and rain pounding on the windshield and the pounding of thunder heard this.

" _The thunder rolls_

_And the lightnin' strikes_

_Another love grows cold_

_On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on_

_Out of control_

_Deep in her heart_

_The thunder rolls "_

IV.

Kim was waiting by the window of their house when she saw Ron's truck pulling into their houses driveway. Through the hail, sleet, and rain she ran to him down their walk and through herself around him.

" _I was so worried about you Ron,_ " she said as cried and hugged him. "_All this thunder and lightning, and hail sleet, and rain I was afraid some thing might have happen to you out there"_

" _There, there I am fine now, we had better get inside if we do not want to catch cold"_ Ron said as he hugged her back.

Just as they had got inside Kim's ears through the thunder lightning and rain heard this.

"_She's waitin' by the window_

_When he pulls into the drive_

_She rushes out to hold him_

_Thankful he's alive_

_But on the wind and rain_

_A strange new perfume blows_

_And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes_

_And he knows that she knows_

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls"_

V.

When they got back inside the house Kim and Ron had a long talk over a mug of hot coco how late Ron was out. In the end Kim made Rom promise that he would not be out so late again and that he should phone her every time he left work for home.

_A little later…_

Ron was just about to go to bed after turning out almost the lights, just as he was about to turn off the living room lamps light his ears over the thunder and lightning heard this.

"_The thunder rolls_

_And the lightnin' strikes_

_Another love grows cold_

_On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on_

_Out of control_

_Deep in her heart_

_The thunder rolls"_

" _Hear me now Ron Stoppable,_

_I have let you live my wrath and _

_Fury of the storm this time, _

_But be warned next time _

_I will not do this to you_

_Be Warned…"_

Ron shook his head then thinking of what just happened he turned of the light and walked to bed.

**End. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I deleted all of my other fics, but I was going nowhere with them, so I am just sticking to one shots.


End file.
